MIMPI BURUK
by VieSasori Uchiha
Summary: "Baka! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Barusan aku bermimpi buruk tentangmu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu..". Perlahan suara wanita itu memelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah hanya mimpi. Tidak usah terlalu difikirkan, ssekarang lebih baik kau kembali tidur, nee ino-chan".
1. Chapter 1 : kematian sai

MIMPI BURUK

author : vie-chan  
disclaimer : masashi kishimoto  
summary : "Baka! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Barusan aku bermimpi buruk tentangmu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu..". Perlahan suara wanita itu memelan.  
"Aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah hanya mimpi. Tidak usah terlalu difikirkan, ssekarang lebih baik kau kembali tidur, nee ino-chan".

.

'hah… hah.. hah….'

Seseorang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya sambil terengah-engah.  
Dia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.  
Dia adalah lelaki. Lelaki itu tamoak sedang duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat kamarnya gelap dan hanya sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui ventilasi udaranya saja yang menerangi, maka wajahnya tidak begitu terekspos dengan jelas. Tapi sepertinya dia lumayan .

.  
"kuso!".umpatnya sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya  
ia kemudian beranjak untuk menghidupkan lampu kamarnya.  
Setelah mendapat penerangan yang cukup, lelaki putih itu segera keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.  
sesampainya didapur, ia langsung membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang kemudian langsung ditenggaknya.  
ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk.  
"Apa tadi mimpiku itu? Cih… selalu saja begini. Tidak pernah aku mengingat dengan jelas mimpi itu".  
Ia kemudian teringat beberapa malam yang lalu,malam yang ia mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama.  
"argh… kuso kuso kuso!".ia meremas rambutnya kesal.  
"ck! Itu hanya mimpi yang menjadi bunga tidur. Tidak usah difikirkan! Sekarang lebih baik aku kembali tidur".

*skip to 3.48 A.M*  
drrrt..drtttt…drrrrrrtt…  
drrrt..drrrt…drrttttt  
'apa itu..' fikir pemuda tadi. "astaga ponsel ku".  
"moshi moshi,, hoaaamm ada apa?".  
"Ah! Akhirnya kau jawab telfonku! Sai-kun daijobu desu ? aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu".jawab seseorang diseberang sana  
"Aa… daijobu dayo. Ada apa tiba-tiba kau menghubungiku, ino-chan?".  
"Baka! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Barusan aku bermimpi buruk tentangmu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu..". Perlahan suara wanita itu memelan.  
"Aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah hanya mimpi. Tidak usah terlalu difikirkan, ssekarang lebih baik kau kembali tidur, nee ino-chan".  
"tidak sai-kun. Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau celaka. Aku sudah berkali-kali mimpi dengan isi yang sama terus seperti ini. Aku..aku…hikss".  
terdengar seperti ino sedang menangis.  
"ino-chan kau tidak boleh menangis semua akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang tidurlah".  
"benar begitu? .. baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya sai-kun aishiteru".  
"aishiteru ino-chan".  
tut tut tut  
telfon itu pun berakhir.  
sai-nama pemuda tadi-pun kembali memejamkan matanya.  
Belum sempat ia terlelap, tiba-tiba datang sesosok makhluk-tidak tau apa-yang sangat besar dan mengerikan . Wujudnya penuh bulu yang tebal dan kelihatan tajam dengan deretan gigi-gigi runcingnya yang kelihatan saat ia menyeringai jahat menatap sai.  
"s…siapa kau?".Tanya sai takut.  
"aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!".  
"tidak! Kubilang siapa kau? Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku! Jang..akhhhh".Ucapannya terhenti saat kuku-kuku tajam makhluk itu mengoyak wajahnya. Kini wajahnya dipenuhi darah yang mengalir dengan derasnya.  
"haa.. a.. apa yang terjadi.. k..kami-sama.. t..tolong… t.. …akkhhhhhh".  
Kini makhluk besar itu mengoyak dadanya dan menghancurkan jantung sai.  
sebelum sai benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya, ia sempat berbisik."ai..aishi..tt..teru.. i..ino…cha…. engh".Dan ia benar-benar tidur untuk selama-lamanya.

*kamar ino*  
'ah' ino tersentak dari tidurnya  
'perasaan apa ini.. apakah terjadi sesuatu pada sai-kun? Sai-kun… '  
gadis itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor sai  
tuuuut….tuuuuut…..tuuuuuut  
klik.  
tuuuut….tuuuuut…..tuuuuuut  
klik.  
tuuuut….tuuuuut…..tuuuuuut  
'Kenapa tidak ada jawaban… apa.. apa benar sai-kun…. Haaa'. Mata ino berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan air mata.  
"TIDAAAKKKKK! AAAAAA.. Hiks..hiks.. kenapa… kenapa…... sai-kun…". Gadis itu ambruk ke .

*kediaman sai*  
"SAAIIIIIIIIIIIII bangun nakk.. kaa-san mohon bangun sayang… hiks,,hiks.,,,SAIIII "wanita paruh baya sedang memeluk jasad penuh darah sai sambil menangis keras.  
didampingnya, seorang lelaki paruh baya pun terlihat sedih dan terpukul sesekali air matanya jatuh  
"ada apa ini.. kenapa sai,,, tidak.. tidak mungkin! SAI! ".  
Dan malam itu atau pagi itu menjadi awal yang tragis untuk memulai hari.

.owari

Gimana reader n senpai semua?.. jelekkah.. huwaa maafin vie nya ya...  
mohon kritik sarannya deh untuk saia sang kouhai  
arigatou..  
*bungkukin badan*


	2. Chapter 2 : Mystery dibalik Kematian sai

Mystery Kematian sai

.  
.

hari ini, akan terungkap peristiwa malam itu, saat kematian sai. Siapa yang membunuh,, apa maksudnya pembunuhan dan mimpi-mimpi itu.

-alam lain-  
"apakah malam ini sudah waktunya kubunuh dia,boss?".  
"ya. Bunuhlah dia".  
2 sosok tinggi besar berbulu lebat dan tajam(siluman kera yang dipanggil boss berbulu keputihan dan satunya lagi berbulu kecoklatan) yang sedang bertatapan dan sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.  
"tapi, berikan aku alasan yang lebih spesific mengapa aku harus membunuh bocah manusia dan untuk apa mimpi mimpi itu kudatangkan padanya".  
"baiklah.. ".  
-flash back-

Sai sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya, dia baru pulang sekolah dan melewati jalan setapak yang sepi.  
tanpa disadarinya, ada seekor kera yang mengikutinya.  
lalu kera itu melompat mendahului sai.  
"KYAAAAA". Kaya' anak cewe aja,, sai teriak kaget.  
sai yang sangat takut+kaget+jijik memandangi kera tersebut pun menggeram kesal . si kera hanya diam memperhatikan sai.  
sai mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tas .korek api.  
dia mendekati kera yang masih terdiam dihadapannya dan memegang erat tubuh kera itu. Sang kera menggeliat dan sepertinya menjerit. Sai membawa kera itu menuju semak belukar yang cukup tinggi semaknya.  
"kera sialan!".  
sepertinya sai sangat membenci kera. Ia berniat untuk membunuhnya. Jiwa sai seperti kerasukan setan saja. Dengan kejamnya dia menusukkan ranting yang ia temukan di dekat kakinya ke dada kera itu. Kera itu pun mengeluarkan suara yang keras dan memilukan.  
tak puas, sai membakar tubuh kera berbulu lebat itu sehingga tubuhnya termakan api.  
tak jauh dari tempat sai jongkok, dia melihat ada parang yang hampir berkarat , dia mengambilnya dan menusuk-nusukkan parang itu ke tubuh sang kera dan memotong tuuh terbakar milik si kera, padahal, api di tubuh sang kera masihmenyala dan besar nyalanya.  
sai sangat kejam!

setelah itu, ia tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya  
sambil bersenandung ria.  
-end of flash back-  
"maka dari itu, aku sangat membencinya. Dia membunuh anakku. Dengan sangat kejamnya".  
"aku mengerti perasaanmu, boss, aku akan membunuhnya untukmu".  
siluman kera yang berbulu kecoklatan segera melompat dan menuju kekediaman sai.

-owari-

nah... ini lah misteri dibalik kematian sai..  
:)


End file.
